Half the Pooka Means Double the Fun
by XmasochisticXmuffins
Summary: Jack has a little accident and now he is living with the only spirit that makes his heart pound, and is someone else not only jelous of their relationship, but willing to kidnap the guardian of fun just to ruin it? Summary is kinda lame and Title is a little too but the story is good guys, trust me. Rated M for future chapters (not the distant future) JackRabbit dont like dont read
1. Half the Begining

_There was a loud CRASH and the entire world around him went black. All he could feel around him was_ _nothing, as if a hole had swallowed him up and left him there to rest for eternity. As he floated there, their seemed to be something wrong with him. He couldn't explain it but there was definately something off about himself. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. The voice was familiar, an worried. Who would be worried about him? As the voice became closer he realized that it was a friends voice. Bunnymund? why was Bunnymund calling him? He felt himself start to awaken, and everything turned white. _

Jack Frost was many things. He was the guardian of fun, king of snowball fights, and self proclaimed best in the world at ice skating, but clumsy was something he usually was not. He wouldn't call himself graceful be he sure wouldn't usually be falling out of the sky or anything. So when he blinked his frosty eyes open he looked around at all of the people he considered his family with a sharp pain in his head and backside, he was instantly curious.

That feeling only intensified when he saw spring green eyes looking at him with disbelief and wonder. E. Aster Bunnymund was looking down at him, but that wasn't all. His paws held the winter spirit firmly and close to his furry chest, causing not only curiosity but suspicion rise to his mind.

"Whats going on you guys? Why is everybody looking at me like I'm an alien?" Jack quiestioned, his tone light and teasing, but it definatley told everyone he wanted answers, now.

Tooth looked at North, her violet eyes wide. "He dosn't know."

"I know he dosn't know but how do we tell him?" North said back, his normally cheerful eyes fixed on Jack with an unreadable emotion in them.

"Stop talkin' bout Snowflake like he 'aint even here!" Bunny snapped and glared at them only for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Jack. "It might be a bit of a shock Frostbite, so just take it slow, okay mate?" the spring spirit ordered and began helping the boy sit up.

"What do you mean? I don't see whats so-CHRISTMAS AND BLIZZARDS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Jack shouted, his blue eyes going wide in panic. As he went to run a hand through his snow white hair, he felt two long ears protruding from the top of his head.

"Calm down Jack, just take a few deep breaths." Tooth instructed, her violet eyes full of concern. "We just have to figure this all out is all." The smaller faries around her began to flutter around him, and the already confused winter spirit fell back onto his newly acquired tail, causing him to wince.

"Back off now the lot 'a 'ya! Can't ya see he's not used to this body!" Bunny snapped, his spring green eyes holding fire in them as one strong arm lifted the half Pooka up onto his legs.

Jack looked away from everyone, wondering how in MiM this happened. All he remembered prior to this was running around, chasing a stray nightmare with the other Pooka and then colliding with something. Sure for the past few months he's been questioning many things about himself, all of them having to do with a certain Guardian of Hope but being turned into a hybrid-Pooka-thing and then not remembering how it happened was just crazy.

While Jack had been lost in thought it seemed that North and Bunny had begun to argue, and Sandy was guarding his hot chocolate from one of Norths elves. He rolled his eyes and then realised something. "HEY!" he called, his frosted eyes guarding the fear he held, but the new ears atop his head that looked as if the tips were dipped in silver shot up, moving like satellites trying to pick up a signal, his nose sniffing. When they all had their eyes on him he folded his arms and spoke in his 'shut up and listen, I'm actually being serious' tone. "First off, this is really freaky and I wanna know how it happened, and second, where is my staff!?"

Bunny was the first to react by hopping over to where the wooden sheapords hook leaned against the wall, and handed it to the frost sprite, and then took a deep breath. "Snowflake, ya know that place we chased the nightmare into?" he boy nodded, happy that he was getting answers, and floated onto one of the chairs provided. "Well that was Cupids place, ya know the Valentines Day spirit? Well he's got lots of potions around his entire home, and it seems that you had one spilled on ya. You were out fer a few days and you scared the dickens out of us mate."

Jack looked down at his lap and shook his head. There was no way that some weird magic potion could change him into... well this. He could fell the frost growing across his cheeks, and quickly pulled his hood up, curling into the chair. "So, what does this mean?" he asked, peeking up at them.

"That is what we are trying to figure out, dear Jack. Bunny here claims it would be better for you to stay in the Warren with him until this all gets figured out, but I think you should stay here in the Pole." North responded, throwing a glare over at the Pooka.

The winter spirit frosted even more, and thought of staying with Bunny. He had been growing more close to the Pooka lately for a reason. Feelings had developed some time ago, and now, as he sat there debating on weather or not he would stay there, the choice seemed obvious. "I wanna stay with Bunny." He said matter-o-factly and felt his chest swell up when he saw Bunny smile widely.

**Authors Note:  
Hey its me, yeah i know this first chapter is short but i promis the others will be longer. I kinda just wanted to set the scene. Next chapter we all find out what happened to Jack and then things get interesting.**

Hope you liked it  


**R&R please! **


	2. Half the Truth

**-blinks once-wha...-blinks again-oh my primus you guys liked it! I was kinda worried that nobody would actually like it, man thanks. This is all gunna go right to my head. Well on with the show!**

**So that little jelous fellow is going to pop up in here. (im pretty sure you all know who it is) I can't wait for the conflict to start-cackles manically-**

Jack had moved into the Warren later that day. He didn't have much besides himself, and a few things he had gathered over Christmas from the other Guardians. A white sweater from Tooth, a small snowglobe that didn't freeze when he touched it from Sandy, a copy of the new toy that he had helped North create, and his personal favorite, a small stone carving of a bunny from, well, Bunny. It was painted to look lifelike, and the Guardian of Hope had used a bit of magic to make it grin or frown, depending on the frost spirits mood.

Bunny had given him a room of his own right next to the Pooka's. It was wide with plenty of space, a simple dresser and an obviously imported bed from MiM knew where. There was a window dug out with a tree root pane overlooking the Warren on the wall right next to his bed, and his very own bathroom to the left of the door. It was kind of perfect for him, and he silently thanked the oversized kangaroo as he set the few things where they belonged.

After a few minutes of looking at the bed awkwardly, he head the clearing of someones throat and looked up to see Bunny standing there. "I, uh, I figured if you were all settled in we would go an see Cupid now. The gumby's probably waiting for us." He grumbled the last part, and Jack couldn't help but feel as if there was something he was missing.

As he looked at Bunny's less than pleased face, and the way his posture changed while he talked, it suddenly clicked. "Oh my moon you dated him didn't you?" Jack ears shot up to the ceiling, a grin plastered on his face to hide the jelousy.

"Who told ya' that?!" The Pooka looked at him shocked and obviously bad at lieing. "I didn' date that feather obsessed freak!"

Jack did a flip in the air as he laughed and smugly smiled at Bunny as he floated over to him and landed behind him "We better go see your ex Bunny, I bet he's waiting for you and only you." the boy snickered, and then flew off towards the medow outside of Bunny's little hut.

"Damnit Frostbite, don't you say a word!" The Aussie shouted after him, and he boy could hear the pads of the rabbits feet hitting the packed ground beneath them.

Jack laughed and flew towards the tunnel that landed in Europe, calling "Wind! Take me to Paris!" A huge gust of wind bellowed through the tunnels and carried the boy out, and up in the air in a matter of seconds. Sure he could have taken the tunnels with the egg-head but what fun was that? He smiled to himself as he was lifted higher in the air and made his way to the city of love, or, above it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny was not looking forward to this meeting. Not only had Snowflake figured out his romantic history with the "Guardian" of Love, but now they were headed there to figure out what had actually happened to said Snowflake. He knew that the boy had rode the wind since there was a chill in the normally warm air of his Warren, and in doing so, decided to take a little time to prepare himself to face his old flame with his new love interest.

Yes, he, E. Aster Bunnymund had a tiny bit of feelings for the Prince of Winter. Of course he would never mention it to North, not if he wanted to keep his pelt anyway, but had talked a bit with Sandy about it. He wasn't sure how to feel about it though. Technically the sprite was still a child, but had been on his own for over 300 years. It was an odd situation, and every day, his feelings grew stronger.

With a sigh the Pooka put his boomerangs in their proper place, just in case, and hopped over to the nearest mirror. Now, he wasn't one to worry about his looks too much. He made sure his fur was clean and all that, but never felt nervous about showing up anywhere the way he walked around his Warren. At this moment he would admit he was a little terrified. There was a reason that nobody messed with Cupid, and that was because the man had a short temper and was more than able to protect himself.

Frowning to himself, Bunny hopped out of his "house" and into the medow of the Warren. He tapped his foot on the ground, and dropped down into the tunnel, running through the earthen place at a quick pace. With his luck today, the Frostbite was already there and ready to tease him about being too slow. What the boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The Pooka began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he began running up and hit clouds. Today was not going to go well for him at all.

~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~

Jack smiled triumphantly as he was the first to arrive at the large cloud palace in the sky. He looked at the outside, waiting for the rabbit to show up. The place was a little cliche for his taste, but hey, to each their own, right? He walked up to a tree and wondered how a pink and white tree managed to grow in the clouds (that sentance making him question even himself) just as the ground opened up beneath him, and in a matter of seconds he was tackled by a grey and white mass of fur.

"AH! Watch where you're running ya kangaroo!" Jack yelped, his pale hands grasping some of the white on the Pooka's chest.

"Ah, sorry mate, I didn't exactly see you standin' right above me." the Pooka snapped back, and brought a paw to the aching part of his side that one of the boys bony knees had jabbed.

As Bunny brought up the tunnels the boy couldn't help but smile hugely. "I beat you here."

"Yeah, yeah, ya gumby, don't remind me." The Aussie grumbled and stood up, popping his back. "Can we just get this over with?" He sighed and looked at the palace with distaste, knowing what was ahead of them.

Jack snickered and nodded, walking forward. They walked to the front gates of the palace, and at the exact right moment, the two large white doors flung open, a smoothe and exited voice calling "Oh you came! I just knew you would, considering what had broke."

Jack was met by a large hall with pictures, roses, and art everywhere. He felt overwhelmed by the smell of perfumes and flowers, and coughed a little to himself. At the end of the hall, and an extremly long red carpet, was a large throne a pale pinkish color and in that throne sat a man a little taller than he was, but not much with long pink hair that was curled into spirals. He had a flawless smile with beautiful skin, and baby blue eyes. The man stood to reveal his short shorts and tank top, both white.

"Oh Bunny it's been too long, really. And dear Jack, you look just as lovely as you have been described to me." The man smiled hugely at them, and kissed Jack on the cheek, his French accent not too thick, but perfect enough to make anyone melt.

"Uh, hi." Jack giggled, intoxicated just by the mans presence in the room.

Bunny simply grunted in aknowlagement and looked at the man with a hardness to his eyes.

With a sigh the man flew back to his throne, Jack surprised that his tiny wings could carry him. "All business still Bunny? I suppose it fits, I mean, your love does love that seriousness about you." The man smirked, and drank in Bunny's expression before continuing. "I know why you're here, and I must say, I think you will be pleased with the news as to why dear Jack is like this." He examined his nails as he continued, not caring enough to give his confused guests a second glance. "The potion Jack spilt all over himself was one that made you into more of something your true love would like about you. In your case, Jack, it made you more of a Pooka for, well, obvious reasons, I mean your face is as frosted as Canada."

Jack was looking at his feet, his face so frosted he almost felt cold. He could feel them both looking at him, and he bit his lip before running out.

He heard Bunny call after him as he took to the air, not wanting to see the stupid kangaroo's face at the moment. He didn't want to be rejected again, not now. Not after he found out that he was like this because of how he felt. His eyes burned with tears as he flew, and he didn't know where the wind was taking him, just that he wanted to be gone.

~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~

Pitch stood in the shadows, his golden eyes blazing. That. Stupid. Rabbit! He should have killed him with his entire race for what he had done to HIS Jack. The boy was now half of that irritating species that he had worked so hard to be rid of, and on top of that, it was because they were in "love". The Nightmare King scoffed at the word, and walked back into the shadows, emerging in his lair.

He circled the globe that he kept to remind him of his goal, rage boiling under his grey skin. His first attempt on the Guardians had been so miscalculated and been so rushed that it couldn't have possibly worked.

He had a new plan, and this time he wasn't going to lose. A dark smile crept to his face and he ran a hand through his spikes. He would rid the world of Sandman and that... Rabbit, and keept Santa and the Tooth fairy as trophies, but the Winter Prince would rule beside him as king.

**-whistles- hot damn that was fun! so im sorry about not telling anyone about how involved cupid was going to be, trust me, he might pop up again once and then a few times in conversation, but other than that not anymore... unless you liked him, then maybe i'll have to have a little thing in here. maybe if ya'll want i can write one between him and Bunny -wink wink- you all decide and let me know, mmkay? **

**anywho, just wanted to say now i dont own these charecters cept Cupid (dat sexyMo Fo) and would like to not be sued thank you. **

**hope you guys liked it! **

**R&R please! **


	3. Half of a Talk

**Z.O.M.G DUDES. you guys have blown my mind. i got amazing reviews and i have to say, that you guys are totally going to give me a HORRIBLE ego if you continue one like this (please do continue). **

**Your guys' support has been amazing and thanks to tall the people that followed this bad boy. **

**I got lots of love for Cupid, but not a lot of people said if theyd wanna see him a bit more, so im pushing that a bit now. he is going to be in a few more chapters but if anyone is interested in an OC thing between him and Bunny previous to this, i can add a little somethin-sonmethin if ya know what i mean -wink wink- **

**so anyways thanks for the love, love it, and on with the show! **

Bunny stood looking after the frost spirit even after he was long gone. His spring green eyes were fixed on the clouds he dissapeared into while his mind raced. -_Cupid wouldn't be cruel enough to lie about this, would he? We go way back, I mean, he is the spirit of love ain't he?- _

As if the spirit had been reading his mind a pale, petite hand was placed on his shoulder, perfectly manicured pink fingernails gently kneading the fur. "Aster, I promise that this isn't anything fake. If there's anything i know about anyone, it's who their heart belongs to."

The Aussie looked over at the angel and smiled softly "Ain't given' up on me yet, mate?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Cupid smirked and removed his hand, putting it on his hip "Oh, never. Now, go and get your man Aster, there's more than one heart beating for his." the angel began to float back into his palace, twirling his hair "besides, I have someone coming to meet me soon and the last thing i need is you here to interrupt the little "meeting"."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and smirked calling after his ex "Where would I find him then, ya show pony?"

"Somewhere cold, where the wind thinks you'll never go." Cupid called back cryptically "Now go on you big bunny rabbit!" and as if to finish the conversation completely the doors to the could castle closed with a bang.

The Pooka frowned and looked down at the clouds under his feet. Somewhere where the wind thinks he'll never go... _-Oh crikey please tell me it ain't where I think it is.- _As he finally concluded that there was only once place that would be the Pooka shuddered and tapped his foot on the clouds. He hated going to visit North up at the pole, but the Arctic Circle. -_damn that frostbite-. _Quickly before he could think about it the Pooka jumped into the rabbit hole, and left nothing but a frosty blue daisy on the cloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~`ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~

Jack sat on one of many glaciers in the Arctic Circle, frosty tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He knew why he hadn't seen Cupid before and it was because of this reason. Everyone he had ever met said that the spirit was blunt and terrible at keeping secrets. Jack hadn't told anyone about his feelings for the stupid kangaroo and the stupid guy that lives in the clouds spills the beans and ruins everything. Burying his face into the sleeves of his sweatshirt, his arms wrapped around his knees, Jack Frost wished to just disappear like he always used to be able to do. His ears slumped onto his head, showing how defeated he really felt.

Being lost in a world of his own despair he didn't notice the King of Nightmares come out of the shadows behind him. As the man approached, Jack was prepared to see someone who cared a bit more for him, and when he turned around, was grabbed by his hoodie and held against the other spirits body.

"Why hello Jack." Pitch purred, stroking a tearstained cheek.

"L-Let me go Pitch!" Jack half sniffled half shouted, squirming in the Nightmare Spirits arms. "Im not in the mood to deal with you."

"I know, I know, you're all worked up about that rabbit. I'm simply here to make you feel better, that's all." Pitch sighed. "Jack, you must have known I wouldn't give up on you. After all, you are quite a catch. I'm surprized that lower level mammal hasn't claimed you already." As the man spoke he trailed fingers along part of the exposed collarbone on the younger.

"Get your hands off of me you sick pervert." Jack spat, kicking the taller man in the shin.

"Calm down!" Pitch growled and grabbed the boys new-found tail hard enough to make him yelp in pain. "I'm not here to harm you, Jack. I'm here to help, as I told you before. I know that things must be hard, falling for a fellow Guardian, but I can assure you that if you come with me, i can make you forget all about that blasted Rabbit." The man smiled that fake, trustworthy smile he had perfected and gave the boys tail another gentle squeeze.

With frost growing on his face profusely Jack opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Was he seriously considering Pitch's offer? It was pretty clear what he had meant, but even the thought of being this close to the Nightmare King. With a shudder Jack turned a frosty glare at his captor and snarled "I'd rather fall into a volcano. Now let me go!"

~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~

Bunnymund shivered violently as he hopped through the snow. _-god damnit frostbite where are ya?- _the Pooka thought, and wrapped his arms around himself. His ears began rotating around as they heard a shout, and he stood up on his hind legs, sniffing the air. When a yelp that clearly belonged to the half snow Pooka sounded through the glaciers, he took off at full speed, the cold long forgotten.

Frantically the Aussie searched for snowflake, spring green eyes straining through the wind whipping at his fur. As he rounded a corners, those eyes bugged out of his head. Pitch was standing with HIS snowflake, one arm around him, and the other hand...

"Pitch get your grubby mits ofa' my frostbite!" The Pooka growled, and got out his boomerangs.

Pitch smirked and shot a glare at the Aussie before grabbing Jacks face and pulling him into a very one sided kiss, and then disappeared into the shadows, leaving a very shocked frost spirit behind.

Aster was boiling with rage. "Jack, what the hell was going on here?!" He shouted, and hopped over to the frost spirit, grabbing him roughly by the arm.

"I was attacked you stupid, egg sucking, kangaroo, so don't act like I wanted him to plant the most disgusting kiss ever on me!" Jack shouted back, ripping his arm from the Pooka's grip. The boys eyes were guarded, but his ears drooped, showing how the boy really felt.

"Frosty..." Aster sighed and looked down "I'm sorry bout that, I was just a little angry is all mate." He mumbled, and then looked up at the boy. "Can we please go back to the Warren and talk about this?" now that he had calmed down, the chill of the arctic was getting to the Pooka.

"No, we don't need to talk about anything." Frost bloomed over the sprites cheeks, and he turned away immediately.

"Aww, cmon, you seriously expect me to hear that the bloke I've been trying to tell means more than anyone ever has to me loves me and then just shrug it off?" The Pooka reached out and grabbed Jacks hand gentally. "Ain't happenin mate." He smiled, showing his buck teeth, and his eyes turned to pleading.

Jack looked back at him, and saw that the Aussie was starting to shiver, and his teeth started to chatter together. "Alright, fine we can go back to the Warren, but there is no way I'm letting this turn into some stupid, mushy love fest." He smirked, but his ears showed that the frost spirit was indeed nervous, his tail twitching every few seconds.

~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~

Pitch growled to himself and pushed through the shadows, leaving the two to return back to the safety of the Warren. At this rate the Rabbit would win and get to keep all of that beautiful spirit to himself.

The gears in the nightmare kings head began to turn as he walked aimlessly. Jack was such a fragile thing. All he needed was for the Pooka to slip up once and the winter prince would be in his arms in no time. How to do this though, he had no idea.

As a cruel smile spread across the spirits face, he knew exactly where to go. He walked quickly through the shadows, getting his nightmare sand ready. The smile only grew larger once he emerged on a field of clouds, a billowing castle in front of him.

**Nobody kill me okay! i promise i will update this earlier than i did before i was just working and then was gone and it was crazy! i left it at a cliffhanger for a reason, and you will all know that reason soon. **

**speaking of soon, if you all wanna know how Bunny and Cupid got together and then ended i need to be informed because that will be included in the next few chapters. so, IF YALL WANNA KNOW YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW, MMKAY!**

**in other news, someone asked me how exactly Jack and Bunny were running around Cupids place and i will explain now. You see, a few nightmares get loose from time to time, and bunny and Jack just happened to be nearby when this one came up. The thing decided to run into cupids house while he wasnt home, and so they had to chase it inside and get rid of it. **

**Hope that cleared things up for you!**

**R&R love you guys! **


	4. Half the Problem

**I'M SORRY! i got so caught up in work and i just... im slacking i know, but I'll make it up to you, okay? **

**i know its wrong of me to bug you guys after this, but i was wondering what you thought of cupid? If i dont get anything (or enough) negative, then I'll just add in the parts of his and Bunny's relationship. **

**also, kinda a bit of a smut warning inside. While Jack and Bunny have their little *cough cough* rabbit thumping time *cough cough* Cupid and Pitch are going to get into quite an argument of their own. **

**If you like Pitch and Cupid things might turn out good for everyone in the end *wink wink* **

**Well, hope you're not too mad at me, and you like this chapter. **

Cupid hummed to himself as he looked in the mirror. He pinned a piece of pale pink hair up and out of his beautifully sculpted face, and smiled. "There, perfection like always." He placed all of his utensils back in the cloud pouch, tossing it onto the floor and the pouch sinking and melting into the cloud until it was needed again.

The angel floated around, observing workers, and winking at a few new employes that looked delicious enough to try out. Though none of them filled the cracks in his fragile heart, it felt good to be looked at.

Of course he had been the first to know about Asters crush on the Frost Spirit. He was the spirit of love, and that came with a price. He can always tell who's in love with who, making it hard to find someone who you felt you could trust.

Being himself, he had a duty, though, and couldn't hold the two back. He just watched sadly as each day the one that he loved fell more and more for someone who loved him back dearly. Of course he had to pay attention to others love as well, but what got him the most was that now, Jack was more of what Aster wanted than ever before. Now the boy was half Pooka, and it was simply a matter of time before the heat kicked in, making the boy irresistible.

Silently he floated up to a balcony and just stood there, looking out upon all of his garden. Passionfruit, Love cloves, Heart throb tomatoes, all able to cure his problem. But he wasn't that cruel. Cupid, the spirit of love, would never ruin a relationship.

Lost in thought, the angel didn;t notice the nightmare king behind him, and screamed a muffled scream as he was grabbed, his mouth covered.

"Shush, quiet now, I only need you for a little while my pet. Then, you can have what you want, and I can have whats mine." The cruel spirit whispered into his ear, shouting as his hand was bit.

"Jack is not in love with you!" He snapped as he quickly called his bow and arrows from the cloud beneath him, and not the ones shaped like hearts. These were deadly, pointed at the end and coated in a sickly toxin from the most dangerous of fruits in his garden. The cheating cantaloupe. It was reserved for those who did not deserve to love, and he only used it in emergencies.

Just as the arrow was released, a nightmare came up and wrapped the spirit in its sand, the arrow piercing Pitch Black in the chest right where his heart should have been. Cupid struggled in the grip the animal had on him, but also watched as Pitch Black stood stunned, and looked at the arrow in his chest.

"You... I don't... I don't love him anymore." Pitch breathed, and then ripped the arrow from his chest and stormed up to Cupid. "You did this!" he threw the arrow to the ground furiously, his mind becoming clouded with thoughts of other spirits. He glared at the spirit of love and grabbed his neck "You will pay for this." He growled.

~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~

Jack smiled as he finally stood on the ground, the Rabbit finally setting him on the ground afer their trip. "Jeez Kangaroo, showing off a little bit?" He joked, setting his staff on his shoulders.

Bunny smirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever ya' say Frostbite." he seemed to be staring at the winter spirit as they stood there, something off about the both of them. The tallers nose began to sniff the air, and his ears laid back. His paw went to where the boys bottom had rested on his back, and it came back damp.

Jacks blue eyes widened and he looked down at himself. His brown pants were wet with , well he didn't know what. He quickly dashed into his room before anyone could say a word, his mind racing. He hadn't wet himself, he knew that much, but what did coat his thy's he had no idea.

Quickly the frost sprite pulled down his pants and undergarments, gasping at the clear liquid that coated the inside of them. His face flushed, and the boy sat on his bed, half naked. Suddenly he felt hot, and wanted nothing but to lay naked in bed. Quickly he pulled his hoodie off and laid back on the bed.

His white bunny tail was lifted, making it hurt to lay don on his back. Whimpering he turned over and laid on his stomach, his bottom lifting up in the air. the clear liquid running down his legs. What was wrong with him? Why was this happening? His white ears laid flat against his head, and he moaned out loud, his hands clutching the bed sheets.

A scent crossed hi nose and he cried out again, his legs moving apart. It was the scent of a mate, and a mate that was available. These instincts were so hard to understand, but all he knew was that he wanted that mate to come and claim him.

~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~

Bunny stood shocked. The clear lubricant of a doe (male or female) in heat rested on his paw and back. The scent drove him crazy, and all he wanted was to chase down the un-claimed mate and claim them before anyone else could.

He couldn't do that to Jack. The boy was so new to all of the instincts and feelings of his Pookan side, it would practically be rape. His mind was locked in a battle of ethics, until he heard the cry.

His eyes went wide and full of lust as he ran to where he heard the cry. He looked around frantically as another rang out, and one thought crossed his mind. -_Mine.- _The thought of someone else claiming the beaut' of a mate like Jack made a low growl grow deep in his chest, and he ran faster towards the Frost Sprites room.

When he opened the door, he felt his erection start to show. Jack laid submissively with his lubricant covered entrance exposed to the world. The little, fluffy white tail pointed up and out of the way. "Jackie." He breathed, and walked over to the bed, his lust blown spring green eyes raking over the naked body in front of him.

Jacks thin form wasn't scrawny as it may have appeared, but thin and beautiful. His body had the most beautiful arch as he lifted his perky bottom in the air, his member hard at 6 and a half inches. The perky pink nipples hard and waiting for attention like the rest of his body. "Aster." He whispered, his bright blue eyes dark and full of lust. The white ears laid on the bed while his hair stuck to his forhead.

"Shh, I'll take care of ya' mate, I'll take care of ya' my beautiful Jackie." Aster whispered back, running his paw along the back of the sprite. When he reached the boys bum, he squeased, earning a whimper. "You're so wet for me Jackie." Aster cooed, moving behind the boy.

"Please." Jack whimpered, his hands clutching the bedding, making little frost patterns. "Please A-AH!" He moaned as one of the spring spirits fingers entered him.

"Ah, Jackie, you're so loose. Just for me." Aster whispered as he nipped and sucked at the boys neck and shoulders. He entered another finger and began to pump them in and out, streaching his soon to be mate.

"Aster please, oh MiM please just take me!" Jack moaned, his butt wiggling.

Bunny smiled and kneeled behind the boy, his long and thick member standing at full attention. "Tell me what ya' want Jackie. I don't know what you want." He whispered, rubbing his member against the slicked hole.

"Claim me Aster! Take me as your doe please!" Jack, after he moaned the words, knew vaguely what they meant, but wasn't sure what his Pooka side was really saying in depth.

Aster, with his clouded mind, growled possesivley, and leaned over the sprite, lining himself up with the boys entrance. "You're mine Jackie, don't let nobody else touch ya'. Yer all mine," He growled, and as he said these words, The large Pooka rammed himself into the boy, biting down on his shoulder.

Jack arched his back and moaned loudly, screaming Asters name to the man in the moon himself. He felt his moans get louder and louder as the Pooka pounded into the boy restlessly. The Pooka grunted at the feeling of Jacks tight, slicked walls clenching down on his hardness, and moved faster, pounding his own name into the boys very skin. "All mine." He growled as his paw went to the frost sprites leaking member and pumped it harshly.

"Aster!" Jack screamed as he released all over the sheets, his body going limp in the Pooka's arms.

Aster couldn't take it anymore, he released inside his mate, biting down again to seal the mating bond with the sprite beneath him. "I love ya' Jackie." He whispered as he laid down next to his new mate, and held him in his arms.

The two lovers fell asleep quickly, neither of them noticing the northern lights calling out for their help.

**Damn! that was... wow. So i know i want feedback on the smutiness, tell me what you did or didnt like, if it was too rushed, stuff like that. **

**I was wondering if i should make this a mpreg fic, so if you could give me some feedback on that, it would be amazing. **

**REMEMBER: CUPID feedback, NEED it, im telling you people. **

**love all my followers, and love when you tell me how you feel about my story. **

**R&R please**

**see ya next chapter! **


	5. Half the Pain

**okay, I'm done being all goo-goo eyes over reviews (though I do love them LOTS) we have business to get down to. **

**I have decided for those who wish to learn more about Cupid and Bunny before they split, I will post a side story at some point and will alert everyone when it is up. (be warned, it will not be for those like me who cry over pairings, it will not end happy AT ALL))**

**For the Mpreg, EVERYONE thought that idea was a go (including me) so it is happening! Jack is going to be pregnant, and well, you can all wait and see what happens :3 **

**It all**

**starts**

**NOW!**

Jack woke to a sharp pain in his lower back. His clear blue eyes fluttered open to be met by the dirt ceiling of his own room in Aster's warren. He yawned, and when he stretched, his muscles groaned in protest. He was indeed alone, and by the looks of all the fluids on the sheets he laid in, and the crusted on ones that laid between his legs and on his abdomen, Bunny had not stopped when he had fallen asleep.

The clear liquid that seemed to cause all of the problems was still all over him, but it wasn't as bad. He sighed, and looked around at what he could. His body was littered with love bites and hickeys, but nothing was like the clearly visible bite that pulsed on his shoulder. He felt his insides flutter at the sight, and couldn't help but smile. Despite all of his fears, Bunny wanted him just as much as he wanted the Aussie.

Just as happy tears pooled in his eyes, said Pooka walked into the room and dropped a tray of food on the floor. "Jack? Oh MiM Jack I'm so sorry, I swear I just couldn't stop myself, I tried." Aster quickly hopped over to the other guardian, pulling him close.

Jack felt a little confused as to what Aster was referring to, and said quickly "Whoa, slow down Kangaroo, what's going on? what are you sorry for?"

Bunny looked at him, his spring green eyes full of self loathing. "You're crying mate, I... I took advantage of ya'. You didn't even know what was happening, and I moved in on ya' anyway. I'm so sorry Jackie, I can break the bond if ya wan-"

"Hey! I said slow down!" Jack snapped, but his voice wasn't harsh, it was more demanding. "I never said that I didn't want what happened last night Aster." The Aussie seemed to realize that he was serious when he used the Pooka's actual name. "Sure it wasn't what I expected when you said you wanted to talk, but... it wasn't bad." There was frost coating his cheeks as he continued "Look, I know what this," He pointed to the mark "and I don't care. I know that to you, and half of me, this mark means more than anything. North has books, and well, I would love to be your mate, and not the word for friend that you use every other sentence."

Aster chuckled a little at his little Frostbite, but felt a sense of joy well up in his chest. Jack wanted to be his, after all those years of worrying, Jack was going to accept one of the oldest Pooka traditions and be with him for eternity.

"But Bunny..." Jack's eyes went to the tray of food that was dropped on the floor.

"Yeah Jackie?"

"That food looks amazing, and I would get it myself, but it hurts to move."

"Right!" Quickly Aster was on his feet and scrambling to salvage any food that didn't touch the floor. Most of it was edible, and he set the tray in front of Jack, just as quickly crawling back into bed with him.

As Jack sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in his lower back, he scarfed down the food in front of him. Normally people thought he didn't eat because, well, he was dead after all, but in all truth, he did. Near the beginning of his life as Jack Frost, he had gotten himself accustomed to eating, and soon his body digested food like it normally would have. It's what happened if you were some magical being he guessed.

Aster chuckled at the way his mate was eating, and stroked his back lovingly. Suddenly his nose twitched, and his eyes shot to the door of Jacks room. Another dominant male was nearby. His most primitive and locked up instincts came out at the thought of another dominant male laying their eyes on his naked mate. Quickly the Pooka jumped up and turned to Jack. "I have ta' go check something love. I'll be right back, you stay here." He kissed the boys forehead and then bounded off into his warren.

Passing through the tunnels he had dug out himself, the smell got stronger. Of course, whoever this threat was, he was in the meadow. The Aussie soon emerged into the clearing of egglets and grass with all of the flowers and sun a Pooka could ever need. His eyes narrowed and his nose twitched. The scent was strong, and the dominant male should be near.

"Bunny! Vhe have been looking everyvhere for you!" North bellowed in his thick accent, walking out from behind one of the poorly placed trees. "Vhere is Jack? There has been trouble, the lights have been going all night."

Immediately Aster cursed himself. He was surely skinned now. There was no way that North was going to accept what had happened between him and his Jack last night. "Ah, really? Well, he's nappin' so... I'll just... I'll go get 'im." Bunny tried to smile convincingly, but it was failed in his own ears.

"Vhat is the matter?" North asked, his suddenly cold eyes eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothin' mate, he'll be right here." and before anymore questions could be ask, the Easter Bunny bounded off as quickly as he came. He was sure that Tooth was somewhere looking for Jack, and that thought wasn't exactly comforting either. Tooth was as much his Jacks mother as North was his father.

When Bunny walked back into the room, Jack was up and had just pulled a white sweater over his head. Aster recognized it as the one that Tooth had given him last Christmas. He was also in a pair of old blue jeans that clung to his hips and thighs, but loosened quite a bit around his ankles.

"As much as I love lookin' at ya frostbite, we got a problem love." Bunny said with a grimace, running a paw over his face.

~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~

Cupid laid on his side, the tears dried on his now pale face, bruises littering his body. His white silk top was torn and had blood surrounding the cuts. His pink shorts had been tossed carelessly to the floor, and he remained with nothing covering the bottom half of his body. A number of bodily fluids covered him, and blood could be seen underneath his now broken fingernails.

The most noticeable thing about him was that his long and beautiful pink hair had been chopped off crudely, leaving shorter and longer patched, his hair barely going past his ears.

When the door to the dungeon he slept in flung open, the spirit of love flinched and curled into himself, willing it to not be who he knew it was.

"Why hello my little pet." Pitch whispered in his ear, sliding a hand down one abused leg, and then back up. "I see you still look awful, and that's good. Now, maybe you'll tell me what I want to know. How do I break this little spell you have on me, and how do I get Jack to fall for me." the nightmare king snapped his fingers, and one of his loyal nightmares ran in, handing him something Cupid didn't bother to look at.

"You an pry it from my lifeless lips you filthy loveless twat." the angel spat through cracked lips, his vengeful eyes glaring at Pitch with every ounce of menace he could bear.

"Wrong answer." Pitch growled, and lifted up a knife, pushing the angel onto his stomach. "I wonder, what do you call an angel without wings." He mused, cackling madly when those pretty eyes widened in fear. The nightmare king pressed the blade right beside where the end of the love spirits wing bone was, and dug it into his back slowly, reveling in the screams that erupted from the tortured angels throat.

~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~

Jack and Bunny sat next to each other, heads hung like children caught kissing in the janitors closet. North paced the floor in front of one of the red couches in the north pole, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"one day, and you do this. One day alone!" His voice rose only slightly, but the quietness of North was never a good thing.

"Now North, I do agree that their actions were irrational and could have waited, but it's already done." Tooth shot a glare over at the couch, but then her gaze softened when she saw how they clutched each other, despite their current predicament.

North stopped pacing and looked at them, his eyes cold and hard "Jack will stay here from now on."

"Now hold on there a second mate, Jack and I are mated now, you aren't taking him away from me!" Aster jumped up, becoming just as menacing as the large Russian.

"I am Jacks, how you say, father figure, I decide where he will stay!" North bellowed back.

"I'm his mate, I get to decide where my doe-"

"YOUR DOE?! JACK IS NO-!"

"HEY!" Jack shouted suddenly, his eyes frosty and almost glowing. His ears were up at attention and his tail twitched aggravated. "_I _decide where _I_ will stay and that's final!" he turned to glare at Bunny "I can fight my own fights, so sit your cottontail down!"

Without question Aster sat back down, a little frightened by his doe's reaction.

"and _you!" _Jack turned to glare at North next "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and can shoot that rabbit in the crotch if need be! Now tell me why you had to come and interrupt our perfect morning!"

Everyone in the room looked at him a little wary, for they all knew what could happen if Jack Frost was in a mood. North cleared his throat and said in a less violent voice "Cupid has been kidnapped. His servants say that when they went to go check on their master, his room was in disarray and there were poison arrows on the ground, one with blood on the tip. Black blood."

Bunny felt a sharp pang to his chest. They had just seen the bloke that day, and after everything... He clenched his paw into a tight fist, and growled "Who did it?"

Everyone in the room looked at him curiously, but North continued. "Only tainted spirits have black blood, and the only one that has not been sighted elsewhere at the time of the abduction, is Pitch. Sandman is out now, looking through dreams, searching for him."

With and enraged cry, Aster slammed his fist into one of the coffee tables, it breaking in half. "Why didn't you come and get me sooner!" He yelled at North and got into the Russians face. "Why aren't you all out looking for him?! Do you have any idea what could happen to him!"

They all looked at him with shock on their faces, but Jack wasn't surprised. He was surprised that Aster was brave enough to stand that close to North right now, but he wasn't surprised that Bunny was angry. There seemed to be something unresolved between the two spirits, but wasn't worried. He knew that Aster loved him. He was worried that Cupid loved Aster.

~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~

Weeks passed and there was no sign of the angel. Restlessly they searched and searched for him, but Pitch seemed to have hidden well this time. Aster began to lose sleep, and this troubled the frost spirit, among other things.

Two weeks after they had both stayed at the North Pole, he began to get sick. All the time he would eat something completely weird and off the wall that would taste amazing, but then a few hours later everything would just come back up.

A month after that, he began to get emotional, and gained weight. If anyone commented he would either throw something at them, or burst into tears. He still constantly ate, and just couldn't stop, but the puking ceased.

The second month he began to silently panic. Only his stomach was rounding out, and it was starting to be noticeable to everyone. Every day he cried into his pillow, because Aster was not there. They were all so occupied with finding Cupid that Aster never noticed anything. They stopped talking, and it was effecting Jack more than he let anyone know.

He sat in the laundry room, folding his clothed with sniffles and tears running down his cheeks when he heard the light flutter of wings. Quickly he wiped his face and said with a small, sad smile "Hey Tooth."

The fairy looked at him with a somber expression and said "Jack, don't do that to me. Please, I'm here to help." She smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him.

Jack smiled, but the tears returned. He hid his face into the colorful feathers on the fairies neck, and sobbed. "I don't know what to do Tooth, he doesn't even look at me anymore."

"I know, I know." She whispered, and stroked his back lovingly. Her hand just happened to rest on Jacks very large stomach, and though she knew better to say anything, it was rather odd. His arms and legs were a little more pudgy, but nothing fit the size of his stomach. Just as she was wondering what could have caused such an odd weight gain, something bumped against her hand.

With wide eyes both guardians looked down to his stomach, and the bump happened again.

Jacks crying ceased and he moved away from Tooth, putting two hands to his round belly, and felt two more. He covered his mouth and looked at Tooth, them both knowing what to do without saying anything.

together they cried loudly "NORTH!" fear in both of their voices.

**Wow... lots of drama there. you know, i am actually really proud of this chapter, and i will admit it. I feel pretty good. **

**Now to those of you who are like "why didn't anyone notice Jack was preganant?" I have an explanation. They were all concerned with finding Cupid (because he is important, without him, people in the world stop loving one another) so nobody stopped long enough to connect the pieces. **

**as for Jack not knowing, he was depressed people. His mate wasn't talking to him and he was all hormonal from pregancy he didnt have time to worry about why he was fat, he just felt fat (no offense to pregnant people) **

**so now that thats out of the way, I'll start that BunnyxCupid story and another warning Do not read it if you want there to be a happy ending. **

**love yall**

**R&R please! **


	6. Half the Plan

**hey, dont have much to say. **

**thanks for all the reviews, love them lots :3**

**As for Cupid and Bunny, that story will e up soon so just look every once in a while, and it may be up there if you wanna read it. **

**here's chapter 6! **

Jack gulped as he laid on the examination table, Bunny out looking somewhere around France to see if maybe Pitch was holding Cupid close to home. North stood looking at the results with wide eyes, causing Jack to clutch Tooths hand a bit harder. Sandy stood on Jacks other side, looking almost as worried as the frost sprite.

"These... are impossible." North breathed. "Jack... how did this happen? You... are with child."

Jack's eyes closed at those words, and he let go of Tooths hand, putting both of his to his bulging stomach. "Oh MiM help me." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Jack, this says you are very far along, past two months, we must look at the children." North said in a quiet voice, being careful of what he said to the small boy. "We must look to see if everything is... going well."

"Going well?! How are we supposed to know?! I'm a BOY and I have a baby growing inside me! Not only that, but the father is a gigantic magical rabbit who hasn't even glanced my way in months! You want to make sure everything is going well!" Jack started to become hysterical, his eyes welling with tears "Nothing is going well, nothing at all!"

"Jack, Jack honey please calm down." Tooth soothed him, wrapping her small arms around him, and stroking his hair.

"I need to call Bunny here, now." North mumbled, going to walk out of the room. Before he could leave, Jack sprung up from the bed and grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't!" His blue eyes wee panicked at the thought, and he desperately clung to the large elfs arm. "If you tell him, whenever he goes to look for Cupid he'll be distracted. His head isn't in the right place right now North, please, just don't tell him yet."

North looked up at Tooth and Sandy, concern deep in his blue eyes. Both guardians nodded in agreement with the frost spirit, and he sighed. "Fine Jack, we will not tell, but he will find out sometime." He looked down at the very rounded stomach of the small boy. "Now come, we must perform ultrasound. Children have been unattended for much too long." He used the grip Jack had on his arm to his advantage, and began towing the boy towards a different room.

Jack followed, and hoped that nobody noticed how he shook. It had been forever since he felt this afraid. In his mind, he tried desperately to push the fear aside, but it refused to leave him alone. He looked at the shadows around Norths home, and couldn't help but wonder when the King of Nightmares would come for him, to.

Jack laid down on the hardly comfortable bed, and sighed, biting his lip when North pulled his shirt up. A small yelp came from his mouth as that rumored blue goop was squirted on, and a yeti pulled a small screen over. North messed with a few cords before placing the wand on his rounded stomach, and began moving it around slowly.

Within seconds a picture was on the screen, whee there was quite visibly two small baby-like shapes. "Two!" Jack gasped, covering his mouth. A surge of pain and joy shot through the frost spirit at the sight, being reminded of everything that had happened.

"Da, Jack, it seems you are having twins." North grimaced and looked at the screen "Pregnancy will be three times as hard now." He then looked back to Jack, and sighed "Do no worry about Bunny, just be happy. You are blessed with children, that is reason to smile, da?"

Jack smiled a little, and looked back at the screen "Are they healthy?"

"From what I can see, yes. I can also see that one seems to be developing more on the Pooka side than the other." North replied with a soft smile, though in his head, he was not focusing on children. He was thinking of the many ways to use a Pookan pelt.

~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~

Pitch stood in the shadows, not even bothering to step out of them as he watched the screen unfold in front of him. Silently he shouted to the Man in the Moon, and slammed his fist into a shadow covered wall. That damn Pooka! Not only is Jack now marked, but he is also full of that filthy creatures offspring. His golden eyes smoldered as he glared at the boy laying on the bed, and imagined him having their children. Immediately his mind was clouded with other spirits and humans, even, not able to focus on the winter prince for more than a few seconds.

He slunk back into the shadows, not bothering to watch anymore. Already his plan was working perfectly. They were all distraught and scattered as they looked for the broken angel he moved everyday. What made it better were the results he did not expect from Aster.

Something that Pitch had learned was that as the current Cupid weakens, so does the love of everything mortal or immortal. So as he took out his revenge on the beautiful spirit, the love that Aster held for Jack became close and closer to not existing. The only reason Jack still held on, as he just found out, was because he was pregnant. His blasted emotions were everywhere.

As the Nightmare King walked, he continued to try and think of the perfect way to finally destroy that Rabbit once and for all. When he emerged to where he was currently holding the angel, a dark smile crept slowly onto his face. He walked forward, and looked him over. Not nearly healed enough to send out. He sighed, and turned Cupid over onto his bandaged back.

"There is only one way to ensure that they are busy until I can take everything from that Rabbit." He mumbled, and made a razor sharp knife made from shadow sand, Slowly he pressed it to the center of the pink haired spirits chest, and began to cut deeply. Screams echoed in his ears as he made a line, and then thrust his hand in the incision. Wrapping his cold fingers around the muscle, he pulled, and watched as the immortal being laid limp in his arms.

"It's a good thing this won't kill you, right darling?" Pitch sneered as he laid the broken spirit back on the bed. He examined the glass heart that all Cupids possessed, and examined all of the cracks. There were quite a few, and old memories played inside. He set the heart down on a table he kept just in case, and sent a nightmare for a rag. When the beast came back, he wrapped the heart up, and set it in Cupids hands.

With a smirk on his face, he picked up the spirit and opened a shadow. Silently, he tossed the angel through, and began cleaning his workspace. Silently, he laughed to himself, waiting to see the look on that Pooka's face.

**i know im kinda late, sorry, my keyboard went all weird. **

**but hey, that chapter was pretty intense, doncha think? I have plans for Jack and his baby, and i wanted to make sure that everyone knew Aster wasnt being a jerk just cause. there was a reason, a very good one. **

**hope yall liked it, like i said, Cupid and Bunny'll be up soon, and hey, i might do some other stuff to do with Young Justice or some other pairings. I like the odd ones usually, so just look everywhere. **

**R&R please! **


	7. More of the Pain

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was having a block recently, but now i think i got it covered. This entire chapter is kinda slow in the beginning because its a lot of skipping around **

**hope ya'll like it**

Jack was set up in his personal room, on the bed, eating chilli-chocolate chip- mayonase- and carrots in a bowl, watching television. He looked up when there was a large amount of commotion in the main room, and got up, walking there. When he did so, all he caught was a flash of pink and red, and then a blood covered Aster.

His face went even paler than it already was, and North looked at him, a frown set in his features. The Russian made a gesture to calm down, and then moved aside so Bunny could go to the infirmary.

When Jack arrived, he expected the worst. What he didn't expect was for Aster to be fine, but a short haired, and bloody Cupid laying on the infirmary bed. His blue eyes went wide and he gasped "What happened?"

"Pitch happened." Bunny growled. "That..." The Pooka looked away, his paws clenched into fists. "He did everything that would ruin him. Everything that every Cupid fears was done to him, because of me."

Jack frowned, and put a gentle hand on Asters arm, attempting to soothe him. When Aster only gave him a cold look in return, all hell broke loose.

"How Dare You!" North bellowed, walking away from Cupid and slamming the Pooka into the wall, holding him by the neck. "All Jack has done is put up with Bunny being hateful towards him! this entire time, you no care that Jack cries to sleep every night! You not even care that he has your children, right now!"

Jack stiffened, and looked at North in horror. His crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and he backed away, going to the nearest window. When there, he called wind, his old caretaker, and left as fast as possible.

~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~

Aster glared at North, ready to bite, when those last words came out. He wasn't sure how to feel about them. He looked at the frost sprite, and watched him run away. His spring green eyes went to the floor. A small voice in his head screamed for him to follow his mate, but the other voice didn't care. The other voice told him it was just Jack, nothing more. He could take care of himself.

North let him go to follow the boy, and all he did was stand, dumfounded. He heard Tooth and felt Sandy, but couldn't bring himself to focus on the other two guardians. How could he love Jack with all of his being, but not at the same time.

He decided to worry about it later and said, without knowing he was responding to the curious and furious guardians "He needs some space, I'll leave him alone for now." Quickly the Pooka hopped over to where the Yeti's where "Need any help mate?"

As weeks passed, Cupids heart was put back into his chest, unbroken, and still beating. Slowly he became stronger, and so did the need for Asters missing mate. Every day he would look around to see if he had returned, and every day he debated going to go see if his little snowflake was alright.

It had been a month, and Cupid could sit up and talk, but wasn't himself. He couldn't smile, couldn't frown, was just, there. He described what had happened to himself without crying or a single hint of fear. That was the day that Aster started to panic.

His heart throbbed for the winter sprite, but there was that part of him that stayed at the pole. That small and ever lessening part of his brain that commanded he stay there, no matter what.

It was Cupid who moved him to the spot that he was.

Nearly two months after the spirit had been found, two months since Jack had gone missing, and only a few weeks until the frost sprite was supposed to deliver, he was smiling and laughing. At least, until Aster walked in the door.

"What in high heaven are you doing here without your pregnant mate!?" The angel screeched.

Asters ears laid back and he shrank a little at the voice. "It's nice to see you too Cupid."

"Don't hand me that!" Cupid shouted, and glared at him. His baby blue eyes wee cold and unforgiving. "I know what went on while I was completely out of it, and I know that you were horrible to him, so why in all of Paris are you here?!"

Aster looked down, and thought on it. It took all of his self control to not bolt out of the pole as fast as he could, but paused. He quickly hopped over and planted a kiss on the spirits cheek, and then dropped down into his tunnels, closing his eyes. He searched for his mate using the one thing he knew would find the sprite as fast as possible. The bond they had.

~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~

Pitch smiled to himself as he finally found out where the Winter Prince had been hiding. I had taken nearly a month and a half of searching the coldest places in the world until he, surprisingly, found the boy in Alaska.

He saw the tiny igloo that looked nothing near manmade, and could sense the fear emanating from the tiny icy fortress. He slunk in, using all of the shadows, and was surprised at what he had found.

~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~

Jack laid in his igloo, the cramps getting worse. He tossed and turned, wanting nothing more than to sleep. "Babies why?!" He whined, another wave of pain shooting through his body, until he felt the liquid on his legs, and the searing pain in his backside.

He held back a scream, and laid on his back, clutching his stomach. As quick as a man/Pooka in labor could, he ripped off his pants and undergarments, legs moving apart. He breathed heavily, frosty sweat beads forming on his forehead, and fear clutching his mind.

Just as the dark shadow materialized in front of him he let out an audible scream, and teid not to push.

"Shh, shh, Jack." Pitch put a finger to the boys lips, receiving a glare.

"Get-AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY BABIES!" Jack screamed, the pain getting stronger.

"I'm here to help, Jack, and I want you, even if I have to take these things with me." Pitch smirked, and then knelt down between the boys legs.

Jack wanted to scream at him, tell him to go away. But at that moment, Pitch was all he had. So as some pressure was releived, he panted, and waited for the signal.

"Okay Jack, push!" Pitch ordered.

Screams filled the air, and Jack could feel the blood underneath him.

**i know, cliffhanger after i made you wait so long, ima bitch, but i had to, i had to plan out what exactly happens, and i think i know, so just bear with me. I also am going to write a KevvEdd from Edd Ed and Eddy, so, also look around soon please if you like it :3 love you guys **


	8. Half the Love

**I know its been forever but.. i've been having some issues, and im kinda working around a depression at the moment. Updates might take me a while guys, but I'll try, promise. **

Pitch smiled triumphantly as he held two children wrapped in a blanket, and looked down at a very tired Winter Prince clutching his staff.

"Give... me... my babies." Jack managed to breathe, his eyes having bags underneath them as he glared at the man.

"Shh, don't worry dear Jack, I wont hurt them." Pitch cooed softly and tucked the two crying children in next to their mother. "Not when they mean so much to you." For once, the nightmare king was telling the truth, and he watched with glowing amber eyes as the boy slowly drifted to sleep, the two children following his lead.

Both born boys, one looked just like a human version of the buck, with gray hair and long gray ears, tan skin, and more pronounced boyish' features, despite being young. The other, though, was more like the doe. It's white fur covering the tiny body, paws reaching out even in sleep for warmth.

"Pitch get tha hell away from ma Mate!" A familiar Australian accent called, and shattered the silence. The spirit looked to find the children and their mother fast asleep still, and quickly walked back outside, seeing one angry Pooka holding his boomerangs threateningly.

Pitch black simply smiled, showing his pointed teeth "Well, well, well, it's about time you gave a damn about him. He's been lying in fear for weeks, each day you leaving him more and more alone. Not much of a mate, are you?"

The spring green eyes before him seemed to drift off for a moment, and Pitch reveled in the slightly dampened spirit of the Pooka. "You don't know nothin' bout my Jackie!"

"Oh but I do." the nightmare king grinned menacingly and appeared behind the shorter. "I know that for days he's been crying, terrified that you wouldn't return. He Constantly was afraid it was because he was getting larger and larger each day, and every day you stayed away. He called for you in his dreams and nightmares, and you never answered." Pitch circled the Pooka, becoming more and more disgusted as each second passed.

Bunny stood there, taking in each word, his shoulders becoming more rigid with each word until he let out an enraged cry, swinging blindly at the nightmare king. His rage only intensified when Pitch dodged every attack with ease, a smirk plastered on his gray face.

Soon, though, he grew bored of the Pooka's advances, and then struck once with full force, hitting the Aussie in the face, sending him flying. "Jack is no longer yours, and neither are those children lying in his arms." He walked up to the Pooka, a sick smile on his face. With one hand he lifted the rabbit into the air, and glared at him with the full force of his amber eyes. "If I were you, I would go and claim him." He sneered, and then tossed the Aussie as had as he could over the large snow hill, watching as he tumbled lifelessly to the bottom.

Calmly Pitch walked into the igloo made by the winter spirit, and looked at him. His golden eyes traveled to the bundles in his arms, and he smiled. If living with those whelps meant living with Jack, then he would do just that. Gathering the group into his arms, he opened a shadow and walked inside, ready to take his Prince home.

~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~

_Jack, gotta see ma Jackie. Where is he? Hurt, alone, Jackie, kits. Jack has ma kits. Our kits. Gotta find Jack, Jack, Ma Jackie. _

Bunny groaned as he woke slowly, feeling cold all over. When he had enough energy to open his spring green eyes, he noticed two things. One, he was almost a living popsicle, and two, Jack was gone. His scent was old, and the bond growing weak.

Letting out pained grunts as he slowly rose his hind legs, the Aussie could feel where his fur had clumped, and where he was frostbitten. The term made him audibly whimper. Pitch had his frostbite locked away somewhere, and now, Jack was starting to doubt him.

Aster couldn't blame the boy. He covered his muzzle with his paws and closed his eyes, remembering how terrible he had been to his mate. All that time alone and scared, and he had left him. The Aussie was surprised that Jack still held some of the bond close, though he probably had the kits to thank for that.

Spring green eyes went wide, and he looked up at the man in the moon, calling out loud "Please tell me they're alright!" He cried, and then fell to his knees. "Please, I didn't mean it. I love 'im." Aster wrapped his arms around himself, and looked down at the snow beneath him. Snow, his Jackie loved snow.

The Aussie didn't know how long he kneeled there, or how long he stood there, but after however long, he began to wander. Even as a blizzard broke out, and he could barely move, he continued to walk.

Eventually, the Pooka collapsed, and closed his eyes. "Jackie..." He breathed, and looked up once again at the man in the moon. This time, he saw Jack's face. A small smile crossed hi furry lips, and he said quietly to the pink haired boy before him "I love you Jack." and then darkness shrouded his vision.

~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~

Jack awoke somewhere warm. His eyes remained closed, and he sighed, thinking he was in the Warren. Slowly, when he blinked crystal blue eyes open, he saw he was in fact, not in the Warren anymore. He was laying on a bed covered in dark sheets, and next to the bed in a black crib, laid his two children.

The winter spirit jolted up in bed, and cried out in pain. Laying back down, he sent a worried glance to the crib.

"Calm yourself, your children are fine." a familiar voice cooed. "I kept my word, and will continue to keep it." crystal eyes met amber, and Jack was surprised to find the man sitting across the room.

"Pitch... why did you... where..." Jack had difficulty coming up with the right question to ask, completely bewildered.

"Jack, surely you must have noticed." Pitch rose with a smile, and walked over to the boys bed "I don't wish to harm you, I wish to keep you." His hand rested gently on the boys cheek.


End file.
